


Hiding

by Space_Cadet_Jean



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Roleswap, Semi-Public Sex, rickcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Cadet_Jean/pseuds/Space_Cadet_Jean
Summary: Two European assassins, one French and the other English, known as ScarPatch (a mix of their names Scarlip and Eyepatch) get in a bit of a sticky situation during one of their missions. Emphasis on sticky...





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic made for the lovely dorklyevil on Tumblr! I hope I did okay, I'm not very good with character interpretation, hah ^^;

Keep running. Just keep running.

Those were the only words running through Scarlip's head as his legs worked so hard they ached. He and his partner Eyepatch were sent on a mission to kill a tyrant overlord on the planet Δ-19 but in the process, they caught the attention of the guards and were now being chased down the halls of the castle by pink humanoid creatures with no clothes and no genitals. Their yellow blood splattered across the walls as Eyepatch shot frantically behind the two of them.

"Blimey, Scar, we can't run forever!" Eyepatch shouted to his partner over the gunfire. Scarlip looked at him with a small snarl and a growl as he continued to run, clearly annoyed by the fact Eyepatch hadn't thought of the fact that he could have been thinking of a plan while they were running.

"You think I don't know that, tête de bite?!" He replied, sharply turning a corner and narrowly avoiding a bullet. He thought of a place they could hide while also not being seen while doing it. He thought out the layout of the castle in his head and figured out their location by their surroundings. They were currently in the east hall and were coming close to the end of it. He had to think of something, and quick. He remembered that there were a few corners he could turn to lose them for a few seconds while he thought.

"Follow me! And stay close behind!" Scarlip spoke up to Eyepatch, and he did just that. They turned a corner, skidding slightly to turn down the next one, and spotted a rather large ottoman near the wall. It was one of those ottomans that you open up and store things inside, and without thinking, Scarlip flipped it open (and thank god it was empty), practically pushed Eyepatch in, pulled himself in the enclosed space as well, and flipped the top closed before the creatures could see them. He let out a small sigh of relief before noticing Eyepatch's averted gaze. He lifted his brow in confusion before realizing the position they were in. Eyepatch was practically almost laying down with just his upper back against the wall of the ottoman, his own ass directly pressed against his crotch and hunched over to fit in the enclosed and cramped space.

"W-Well- did you have a better idea then, counard?" Scarlip said in a quiet tone. Eyepatch's only response was a scoff, his multicolor eyes still gazed away from the male on top of him. "I'm definitely not going with your bloody ideas next time..."

A few seconds of nothing but attempts to catch their breath passed before Scarlip got an idea that usually wouldn't cross his mind during a mission. He tried to keep his mind from going any further than it has to go, but the position they were in simply made it worse. Alone, cramped, and on his partner's crotch. When he thought it couldn't get much worse, he felt an all too familiar tingling sensation in his own crotch. _You've gotta be fucking kidding me._

Luckily, they were in such a position that Eyepatch wouldn't notice it, but the feeling simply got worse as time passed. Scarlip wasn't one for losing his composure and he was always being a flirt, but his doofus would always show if someone acted upon his flirtatious advances. At this point, it was starting to hurt and he felt like a teenager all over again. He's certainly old enough to control something like this, so why was this happening in the first place? He had to act upon it, but he didn't want to make his partner uncomfortable. He decided to do something that could have either been the best decision of the day or the worst depending on Eyepatch's reaction. Scarlip shifted his hips gently in order to find the friction he needed, making Eyepatch flinch slightly.

"Bloody hell, what are you doing?!" Eyepatch hissed under his breath in almost a whisper yell. It came as almost no surprise to Scarlip that he reacted that way, considering he didn't expect it and it wasn't like Scarlip to do something like that, especially while trying to hide from creatures that are trying to kill them. Scarlip just froze, avoiding eye contact with the Rick underneath him as he simply just slumped back over him.

Eyepatch let out a rather heavy sigh, his hands moving to grip Scarlip's hips. _Why am I doing this? We're supposed to be hiding, not fucking like horny teenagers!_ Scarlip's cheeks flushed lightly, yet he didn't stop Eyepatch when he started to rock his hips back and forth. "God damn it, Scar..." Eyepatch muttered as he continued to grind their hips together. Scarlip was in a rather desperate need for more, but he didn't want to beg. He wasn't some kind of slut, and he certainly didn't want to come off as one. Alas, all he could do that could even hint slightly at the fact that he wanted more was moan out softly every now and then.

Eventually, Eyepatch could feel his own pants start to pitch a tent, causing him to groan out slightly. By now, he knew that it was too late to turn back and stop now, it would be too cruel state of immense arousal they were currently in, so he started to unbuckle his belt. The sound of the buckle clicking made Scarlip shudder slightly. 

Once his belt came undone, Eyepatch immediately moved on to trying to open up Scarlip's pants and tug them down. He wanted to get this done and over with quickly, yet he also didn't want to risk getting caught. Scarlip, on the other hand, assisted to the best of his ability with the removal of his pants because he was so desperate for more and he didn't know if he could take waiting any longer. It was a bit of a struggle with the cramped position they were in, but Scarlip managed to slip his pants and boxers down to his ankles (somehow), his aching member finally being set free with a sigh of relief from the male it belongs to. He lifted his hips slightly to allow Eyepatch to pull his pants down as well with the same reaction as Scarlip when his erection bounced up to full attention.

Eyepatch smirked up at Scarlip, noticing how hot and bothered he looked. It was quite a different sight than the usual tough yet flirtatious look he always has and it sort of amused Eyepatch that he could reduce such a man to a dog in heat with just a few of the right touches. Knowing how desperate the other male seemed, Eyepatch decided that a little more teasing couldn't hurt...

One hand moved down to wrap its fingers around both of their lengths to gently stroke them together, the other hand running along Scarlip's ass, one of the fingers circling around the tight ring of muscle. With everything starting to happen all at once, Scarlip whined slightly, followed by a quiet and low moan when he felt Eyepatch's finger push past his entrance. Eyepatch simply smirked wider at his reaction, starting to pump his finger in and out of the other male. "P-Please stop teasing..." Scarlip muttered, his hips bucking slightly as a sort of emphasis to his words. "Oh, but we're just getting started, baby~" Eyepatch purred out in response before sliding in another finger, curling them slightly as he thrust them. All Scarlip could do in response was shakily moan.

At the risk of reaching their peaks too early, Eyepatch had stopped stroking their lengths and focused all his attention on fingering the other male, who had started to grind his hips against his fingers. After all, there was still much, much more to do to Scarlip than teasing. As he thrust his fingers, Eyepatch made sure to come only a few centimeters away from Scarlip's most sensitive spots for the ultimate level of teasing.  _Oh god..._ Scarlip had no way of telling whether or not he was going to be able to handle any more of this gentle teasing. His member twitched lightly in response to all of the pleasure he was receiving, but also the lack of attention he really needed.

Now, it soon came to Eyepatch's attention that maybe not even he was able to handle his own teasing. Every move he made had his dick throbbing. He was usually great at teasing and keeping himself under control, but maybe this time he was going just a little too far with the teasing. He slipped his fingers out of Scarlip's now stretched hole, making said male whimper from the lack of contact. Eyepatch retrieved a small bottle of lubricant from his inner coat pocket (he always carried one around in case a time like this came) and popped the lid open, drizzling a bit on his hand and slicking his erection with it. Scarlip waited in anticipation, his excitement and arousal rising, even more, when the other male lifted his hips up and aimed his cock towards Scarlip's entrance.

Once he pushed past the muscle ring, Scarlip immediately moaned out breathlessly in response, his face contorting with pleasure, pain, and relief all at the same time, causing Eyepatch to smirk once more and bring one of his hands up to the other man's mouth. "Shh... Remember, we're still trying to hide from the aliens, baby boy... You wouldn't wanna give us away and ruin our fun, would you?~" Eyepatch purred out quietly in Scarlip's ear, his hips shifting slightly to push himself all the way inside of Scarlip. Eyepatch gave the male a few generous moments to let the pain subside before lifting Scarlip's hips with his hands and bringing them back down gently.

Scarlip's breath was heavy against Eyepatch's hand, now starting to bounce his own hips up and down with the help of Eyepatch, shifting them slightly in an attempt to get him to hit his prostate. His own hands started to grip onto Eyepatch's shoulders, both for leverage and tensing up from the pleasure. It was a struggle to be riding someone in such a cramped area, but Scarlip managed, trying to derive as much pleasure as possible from the situation. Eyepatch himself soon started moving his hips around to try and find that perfect angle, and once the tip of his length brushed up against that bundle of nerves, Scarlip let out a small, but high pitched squeak against Eyepatch's hand and it was clear that he was just trying to keep quiet.

Scarlip's bouncing soon began to pick up the pace, Eyepatch adding his own quick upward thrusts to the mix. The pleasure Scarlip was getting seemed like it couldn't get any higher, but then Eyepatch's free hand wrapped its fingers around his dick and stroked as fast as they were thrusting and bouncing. Scarlip couldn't hold back the noises anymore, now freely moaning against Eyepatch's hand. His miserably failed attempts at trying to keep quiet were luckily muffled enough that surely no one else outside of the ottoman they were hiding in could hear. Soon enough, Scarlip felt his stomach start to knot up with a burning sensation, signaling he was getting close to his release. Eyepatch could feel his soon coming as well, his thrusts getting sloppy and uneven.

Scarlip let out a squealing moan that could've surely blown their cover if it wasn't muffled by Eyepatch's hand, his cock twitching and shooting out a long and heavy string of cum that Eyepatch had luckily managed to avoid getting on his suit. It only took a few more thrusts for Eyepatch to let out his own hearty groan, releasing his load into Scarlip. His thrusts began to gradually slow down before stopping altogether, lifting up Scarlip's hips to pull out of him. He removed the hand from the other male's mouth, said male completely giving in to his weight and pulling himself into Eyepatch, nuzzling his face into his neck as they both breathed heavily and basked in the afterglow of their orgasms. Eyepatch began rubbing Scarlip's back, earning a purr from the man before they both soon felt their eyelids get heavy, eventually falling into a blissful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I said I'm not very good at character interpretation and it is currently 1 A.M. as I finish up writing this, so it's clearly not gonna be as good an ending as I would hope. But I hope you liked it anyways ^^;


End file.
